


Umbrella

by Nightingale101



Series: These Small Hours [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: College, First Meetings, Gender-neutral Reader, How They Met, Other, Pre-Canon, Pre-Who Killed Markiplier?, Prompt Fic, Rain, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale101/pseuds/Nightingale101
Summary: The Story of how you met Damien. The one moment in time that ensued your fate.





	Umbrella

It’s late when you’re finally able to leave the library. You spent most of the day huddled over your notes in an isolated dark corner, trying desperately to complete a paper that’s worth a huge chunk of your grade.

The paper is due at 6pm. It’s 5.30. It’s a fifteen minute walk to your teacher’s office. It’s pouring down with rain. Any attempt to walk, or run, to the office will ruin the paper you just spent the better part of the day writing. You’d have no time to re-type it. You’re stuck, waiting on the steps on the library, hoping the rain would let up.

 _Why must I leave everything to the last minute?_ You think to yourself. _A month to write this paper and I had to leave it till the last day._

It’s been ten minutes. The rain isn’t letting up. It’s starting to get dark, you watch as the lights slowly flicker on, making the rain sparkle like falling stars. You start thinking about risking a dash to the office. Maybe if you put the paper under your shirt, you could make it there before it’s completely destroyed. It had been warm when you left this morning, you doubt the thin shirt you’re wearing would offer much protection in the torrential downpour that you’re facing. But it’s looking like that’s the only option if you want any chance of passing.

While you’re contemplating the options, out of the corner of your eye you see a young man walk out from besides the building to your left. He has an umbrella. You turn your attention to him.

You don’t know him, but you’ve seen him around campus. You haven't talked to him before, he’s not in any of your classes, at least not that you’ve noticed. He passes the steps you’re standing on.  He doesn’t notice you. Lost in his own thoughts, His face makes it seem like he’s troubled by something. Your eyes slip from his face, up to the umbrella he’s carrying. The rain collecting on the smooth black matariel makes it look like it’s shining in the lamp light. A shining beacon of hope for you. You’re not one to go up to strangers and ask for favors, but…

You hug your paper to your chest. Protecting it as best you can from the rain as You jump down from the steps and out into the unforgiving rain. You dash across the courtyard to the stranger, trying your best not to slip and fall on the slick pavement and grass under your feet. You reach the man, placing your hand on his shoulder. He stops and turns to look at you. He seems to be quite confused and a little shocked at your sudden appearance. You drop your hand from his shoulder. He turns more toward you and angles his umbrella over you, shielding you from the rain.

“Uh… hi.” you manage to mumble out.

“Hi.” he replies, he raises an eyebrow at you, his look of confusion and shock replaced with genuine curiosity

“Uh… Listen,” you begin. You gesture to the paper you’re holding, still clutched to your chest. “I have this paper that’s due tonight, but it’ll get ruined if I have to go all the way there in this goddamn rain and I’ve been stuck library steps for like 10 minutes hoping the rain would stop, but it didn’t. and then I saw you, and your Umbrella and i’ve been working on it all day, even though i had the whole month and the teacher told us not to put it off till the last minute, and it would suck if it got ruined because i’d flunk out, and my parents would be disappointed in me and… I... Uh...” 

You realise you’re rambling and talking to fast, like you usually do when you start to panic. You stop talking.

“I can walk you if you like, we can share the umbrella.help protect that precious paper of yours.” His confusion giving way to a kind expression, “You’re going to the offices right?”

You’re silent for a moment. Shocked that he understood what you were asking through all your rambling. Then you nod

“Okay.” you agree. He begins to walk, and you fall into step beside him. “Thank you, I’m sorry to be such an inconvenience to you.”

“It’s no trouble at all, a gentleman should always help someone in need.” With a sideways glance at you, he asks.  “So, how long till your paper is due?”

You check your watch.

“About 18 minutes.” you say causally, like your whole future career wasn’t riding on this one paper.

“Well then, we better not dawdle” he says.

You make it to the office with two minutes to spare. The man with the umbrella walking you right to the front steps. You quickly say your thanks to him before you bolt up the stare and into the building.

Your teacher was just locking up when you reach his door. You don’t think he believes you’re excuse about the finishing the paper a week ago, but due date slipping your mind. In the end that doesn’t matter. It was the paper he was marking you on, not your time management skills. The paper was good, not the best, but good. Good enough for a passing mark…. Just.

You wouldn’t even have that if it wasn’t for… for.. Umbrella guy…. You suddenly realise that you don’t know his name. You hadn’t talked much on the walk over here, just small talk. “Do you like the school?” “How ‘bout this rain, huh?” It never crossed your mind to ask him his name. Or even introduce yourself. Disappointed in yourself for forgetting something so simple, you walk down the corridor and back out the front door.

“I take it you made it then?” you look up to see him standing at the bottom of the steps looking up at you. It surprises you to see he has a worried look on his face. You smirk at him, and let your body language scream confidence.

“With two minutes to spare, i had plenty of time.” You say as you walk down the steps toward him, stopping on the last step. He covers you with the umbrella, shielding you from that rain that still hadn’t  let up. “You didn't have to wait.”

“What kind of a gentleman would i be if i left you to walk in the pouring rain?” he replies, smiling at you.

You decide this smile suites him. His whole face lit up, and his eyes seem to shine, like the the the rain in the lamp light that was pouring all around you. It makes you want to make him smile more. You jump down of the last step. He follows you with the umbrella, still managing to keep himself dry too.You smile back at him.

“A very poor excuse for a gentleman, i’d say” you answer, holding out your hand to him.“I’m Y/N, by the way”

“Damien.” He takes your hand.

 

 _♫_ _Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Told you we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_ _♫_

**Author's Note:**

> Well first off, this was inspired by a prompt on Tumbr which you can find here
> 
> and secondly, i might make a serioues of Pre-WKM, from our POV. i was thinking a back story of why Damien called us "Little Monster", if i can come up with something, or if you have any ideas, let me know.
> 
> And third any mistakes in this are 100% mine. I'm not sure but i think the tense might jump around a bit, and I guarantee I've spelt something wrong. Despite English being my first and only langue, i have a very loose grip on it.
> 
> But over all I'm happy with how this turned out.
> 
> (ALSO! that song at the end is obviously "Umbrella" by Rihanna but  It's a cover by All Time Low and for some reason i now kinda see it as Damien/DA theme, even if only as friends.)


End file.
